PVC WARS - Avagy a figurák lázadása
by SarahDrav3n
Summary: Gondolkodtál már azon mi történik egy figura gyűjtő szobájában, ha éppen nincs bent? És azon, hogy micsoda szörnyűségek eshetnek meg, ha egy elvetemült unokahúg valahogy belépést nyer abba a szobába? Igen ... totális katasztrófa! Ez a kis szösszenet nagyon büszkévé tett, mert elhoztam vele a III. helyet a MondoCon versenyén.


Szerzői megjegyzés: Minden ami Fullmetal Alchemist, vagy más karakter, nem az enyém; kivétel a felkészületlen Tulajdonos, a tehénként bőgő apuka és az elvetemült unokahúg - ők az én családomat gyarapítják!

* * *

**PVC WARS - Avagy a figurák lázadása**

NEM IS OLYAN RÉGEN (ÚGY KÉT ÉVE) EGY KUN BÉLA NEVŰ LAKÓTELEPEN...

Letagadhatatlan, hogy egy otaku szobájáról volt szó. Káosz, amiben csak az találja meg az abszolút Rendet, aki alkotta. Éppen ezért egy idegennek itt talán még a Zerő sem segítene. A helyiségben talpalatnyi hely sem volt. A falak mellett jobbról és balról is mangák tornyosultak. A padlón fanartok és félig kész fanfiction-ök. A falakat, melyeket eredetileg fiatalos tapéta díszített, most plakátok, manga oldalak és bekeretezett animés képeslapok borították, az ágyról nem is beszélve, ha egyáltalán megtalálta az ember. Hát igen ember, túl sokat abból sem látott ez a szoba. Fanatikus rajongóhoz híven a Tulajdonos nem engedett senkit három lépésnél közelebb a csukott ajtóhoz. Hogy miért ez az óvatosság, kérdezhetnénk? Én új vagyok itt, de amit a másfél évvel ezelőtti eseményekről hallottam – a negyedik polcon posztoló, Toynami licencelte Hitsugaya Toshiro kapitánytól – rögtön meggyőzött. Jobb nem kockáztatni ebben a harmadik emeleti panellakásban.

Szürke, esős vasárnap délután volt. A nagy családi ebédnek már rég vége szakadt, de a rokonok közül itt maradtak még néhányan egy kávéra és egy kis sütire. Köztük volt a Tulajdonos ötéves unokahúga is. Ha maga az életkor még nem rémisztett el minden figura gyűjtőt, akkor megjegyzem, hogy a kislány éppen ekkor az űrlények vonzáskörében élt. Zuhanás, ütközés, kifacsarodás, agyszippantás és minden létező megmozdulás, ami kicsit is árthat a műanyag alkaroknak, lábfejeknek, nyakaknak. illetve a különálló tartozékoknak.

Úgy négy óra körül lehetett, mikor az elkerülhetetlen bekövetkezett. A Tulajdonos éppen jól megérdemelt kávéját szürcsölgette a másik szobában, mikor édesanyja csupa szívszeretetből kinyitotta az unokahúg előtt azt a bizonyos ajtót.

Az akkori gyűjtemény, szerencsére akkor még szerényebb és családiasabb mint most, nem tudott elég gyorsan menekülni. A polcok rossz elosztása, a túl nagy távolságok, a rendezetlen, minden struktúrát nélkülöző elhelyezés alaposan lecsökkentette a túlélés esélyeit. Az akkor még fiatal, több mint húsz centi magas Ginko elmondása szerint, Haruhit érte elsőként utol a végzet. Szépen kidolgozott, elvileg levehetetlen fejecskéje, egy láthatatlan űrszörny rásegítésével pillanatok alatt a szoba másik felében landolt. Majd négy iskoláslány és az ész nélkül futkosó Orihime került sorra. Szegény TRC-s chibi Syaoran sem érte meg a reggelt. Bár talpazata nem volt, apró lábacskái nem bírták az iramot. A biztonságot jelentő ajtórés előtt három centivel érte a reccsenetes halál.

Az értelmetlen vérengzést látva csak egy valaki volt talpon a második polcon, na jó csak azért ő, mert a többiek ülő helyzetbe voltak öntve. De Kurosaki Ichigo felmérve a helyzetet cselekvésre szánta el magát, és ráordított a rengeteg tartozékkal rendelkező Edward Elric-re, aki a tévé tetején tipródott.

- Oi, Full Mini! Hagyod, hogy egy százötven centis chibi csak úgy legyakja az első polc védtelen lánykáit?! A Kisfőnök, manga karakteréhez és természetesen Alphons-nak tett ígéretéhez hűen, átkozódni, őrjöngeni és toporzékolni kezdet.

- Ez öt éves és magasabb, mint én! Kit hiszel te olyan kicsinek, hogy csak akkor látod meg, ha a tévén áll?! Ezzel fogta, és ökölbe szorított kézfejét kicserélte a mellette heverő automail- kardra, de mivel talpazata nem engedte mozdulni, jobb ötlet híján dobálni kezdte a hívatlan vendéget. Ichigonak és Uruyu Ishida-nak sem kellett több. Csak úgy röpködtek a műanyag Getsuga Tenshou kiegészítők és tű utánpótlások. Néha egy félkész teddy macit is fellehetett fedezni a lövedékek között.

- Jobb mint a semmi, nem? – kérdezte Ishida, miközben egyik kezével visszatolta szemüvegét az orrára, másikkal pedig pár öltéssel belevarrt egy újratölthető elemet egy kispárnába. A lázadás sok áldozatot követelt. Karok hullottak, nyakak csavarodtak és Maes Hughes-nak még az uniformisa is elszakadt. Ha ekkor az ezredes is a gyűjtemény része lett volna, lehetséges, hogy előbb vége szakad ennek a véres vasárnap délutánnak.

A Tulajdonos kezdő volt még. Csak hat con és két cosplay volt a háta mögött, a figura őrületre pedig még csak nem rég szokott rá, a szabályok nem voltak teljesen tiszták előtte. Úgy fél órába telt mire rájött, hogy valami nem stimmel. Az unokahúg nem volt a szobában. Agyának hátsó része – amit mi az animékben általában akkor használunk, ha saját magunkat döngöljük a földbe vagy mint én, az elszúrt randik után, egy lebaltázott Picasso képnek látom magam – na ez a rész előrevetítette az elképzelhetetlent. Lelki szemei előtt megjelent egy résnyire nyitott ajtó, ami mögött izzón és vörösen maga a pokol kevergett, és az örvény közepén sátánian kacagott a porcelánarcú unokahúg. Szőke hajának tincsei arca előtt kavarogtak, szemei pedig egészen feketének tűntek és mind a nyolc kezében más és más értékes figurát fojtogatott, míg azok véres masszává nem robbantak. Egy örökkévalóságnap tűnt mire a Tulajdonos eljutott a szobáig. Az idő lelassult körülötte. Úgy érezte, hogy még tíz perc után is ugyan az előtt az ocsmány faliszőnyeg előtt tipródik és apjának szavai is csak tehénbőgéshez hasonlóan jutottak el hozzá. Légzése nehéz volt és tenyere izzadt, mikor rátette a kezét a kilincsre. Az elé táruló látvány nem sokban különbözött a pokoli látomástól.

- Attól a naptól kezdve a Tulajdonos megváltozott. Először csak ízig-vérig otakuvá vált, majd Tulajdonosból Gyűjtővé. Gépén az aukciós és figurás oldalak még a gmailt és a steam-et is hátrébb utasították – legalábbis nekem ezt mondták a túlélők. De mióta Mustang ezredes is megérkezett, a mi vonalaink is rendezettebbek lettek és én is új posztot töltök be, információs tiszt lettem.

Nézzenek oda, át sem éltem az akciót, de úgy felspannoltam magam, hogy ha most nem szívok el egy cigit, akkor soha ... Oh, affene a gyártómba, aki képes olyan beállásban kiönteni egy láncdohányost, hogy az pont ne érje el a cigiét. – mondta mérgesen Jean Havoc, ujjaival pár milliméterre jól megérdemelt cigarettájától. De azért valami neki is új erőt adott; a vitrinen keresztül éppen az újonnan megrendelt figurák listáját fürkészte. - Woowoowoo! Egy 12 inch magas Lara Croft! Immmádom ezt a munkát! A cigi ezután már nem is volt annyira fontos ...

Vége


End file.
